Last Kiss
by kawaiisasusaku
Summary: "When I return, I'm going to fix things," was what Sasuke had told his wife Sakura. But, it never occurs to them that his return may be more further than they had thought.


**This is just a little something I wrote very quickly when inspiration just struck me. It's not that good but I just had to let it out. I recommend you listen to Last Kiss by Taylor Swift while reading this. It was inspired by that song. **  


* * *

The look on his face that night, her husband's, was somehow definitely different. He was serious and his eyes had held some emotion; they weren't in its normal state, emptiness combined with cold distance. They convinced her that he still possessed some of his soul and that some part of him could be completely revived. He had held her hand firmly in his grip, but this time, not painfully. He was not angry; he was just full of solemn intent.

Sasuke, her beloved husband, had to be at the front gates of Konoha to leave for a mission by 3:00am in the morning. The clock indicated it to be 1:58am. She remembers this as this was the time when he had let out from his dry lips words she had wanted to hear all this time, in a whisper just for them to hear: "When I return, I'm going to fix things. Start over and _try,_ at least, to give you a better life. I can't promise you a better marriage but I can tell you that I'll attempt to make it one."

Sasuke knew he didn't love her – yet, that is – but he didn't want to carry on this way. He would give her a chance to freely express what she wanted to. Moreover, he was ready to express his emotions, disregarding a part of his pride and self-inflicted punishment. When he returns, he promised himself a chance to feel her and actually touch her.

But it was all she needed to hear. She embraced him with all the love she had been holding back during their lifeless marriage – A marriage of compromise and convenience. His clan was still his everything. But when he kissed her at that time, every negative emotion dissolved from her soul and seeped through her eyes as tears. The only negative emotion she was feeling at that moment was that of sorrow for his duly departure. Everything they wanted to express was let out through that kiss they shared.

But that was then.

Now, a girl – a woman - with messy pink hair sat on the wooden floor of her empty house, adorned in her husband's clothes. She had never imagined that they'd have a last kiss. She had never imagined that it would end like this, in this unpredicted way. Just when they were about to attempt to tie the threads together, they split apart and tore away completely, one piece going missing even.

Three months had ticked passed and Sakura's hope was growing thin. Apparently, Sasuke's whole team had gone missing. S-rank missing ninjas were found in the vicinity of the place they were traversing. It's suspected that the whole team was wiped out by them. Search parties weren't sent for them anymore. They were believed dead by some even due to some of the found evidence. The Godaime couldn't part with any side. For the sake of her student, she puts up a strong front and gives a thinning reassuring smile. But the possibility of a grim truth couldn't be hidden.

She could smell him on his clothes. It reminded her of that particular day of rain - The night he had abruptly proposed to her and embraced her stiffly. It was perfect. She could still feel his strong arms around her. She wondered everyday whether he was dead or alive, how it must be like wherever he is. She'd look at his pictures and pretend that they were alive. It was the few things left that could bring her even a faint ray of happiness. He was forever on her lips. Was she on his as well? Wherever he was, she just hoped with her heart that it was nice where he was and that she wasn't forgotten.

She sat by the door today. Her faded eyes looked out of the window in a dazed, absent-minded stare. Her mind often played cruel tricks on her, like the mirages in a dry desert. When the front door swung open, her heart skipped a beat and she rose reflexively on her feet.

It was him, _please be him. _Regardless, tears almost gushed down her eyes due to the long forgotten emotion – joy. She ran to embrace his physically broken state, with bruises all over. When she felt his warm, ragged breath on her, she knew it just had to be him. Sasuke felt emotions similar to hers coursing painfully through her body. Realization struck him suddenly, he was finally _home. _Relief was the first emotion to wash over them and then bliss, grief and guilt all at the same time conflicted his being.

In their embrace which never lasted long enough (according to them), he had fixed his gaze upon his wife's crying, tired face. Her silky locks were in a tangled mess, he was in his old shirt with the Uchiha fan, her eyes were watering profusely and her face was turning pink and desperation was written across her face and right now, she didn't care about the details of his mission; His presence was her only matter of concern. All this just made him fall for her. It was their day.

He kissed her just like he had that night at 1:58an. He couldn't stand the thought that that may have just been their last kiss if it weren't for a lucky stroke of luck that he had survived. He cherished her dearly now and this was their day of love. He may not be able to express it verbally to her but the fact that she could understand him through his actions meant the world to him and he was grateful that it was _her_ in _his_ embrace and no other.

Tomorrow the sun would finally shine and it would be a beautiful day again. This they knew so, they just remained intact in the position they were and held onto that moment. She was finally someone he would miss if he ever were to leave her again.

* * *

**I know It's cheesy and cliche and all that, but it's been a while since I've written anything so when it came to me, I just started writing~**


End file.
